Nuestro secreto
by Komorebi-chama
Summary: Cuando nadie los veía, dejaban de lado los juguetes, el dinero y el poder, para continuar un juego del que nadie podía enterarse... todo comenzó de forma inocente, pero no duró así mucho tiempo...y ahora deben enfrentar las consecuencias [Hinata POV]
1. El inicio del juego

**Bueno…la verdad en FF soy más una lectora (y comentadora) que una escritora, de hecho, esto es lo primero que me atrevo a publicar, es una idea loca que vino a mi mente debido a la escasez de ItaHina, por lo mismo no sé si habrá continuación o cuando eso haya de suceder.**

 **Importante: como pueden ver, este capítulo está editado, principalmente porque no encajaba con mi idea del resto de la historia, la verdad no cambia demasiado, simplemente era por mi comodidad.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo: El inicio del Juego  
**_

 _Todo comenzó de forma inocente, pero no duró así mucho tiempo..._

Las reuniones entre los dos clanes más grandes y poderosos de Konoha no eran algo poco común, tampoco lo larga y tediosas que estas eran

La reunión entre dos de los clanes más grandes y poderosos de Konoha llevaba horas desde su comienzo, en esta ocasión al igual que en las anteriores, la presencia de los herederos era un requisito, después de todo ellos serían quienes llevasen aquel ritual en el futuro y debían conocer desde ya el protocolo y lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Itachi y Hinata, aguantaban todo aquello de forma estoica, con una gracia y dignidad que eran atípicas en niños de su edad. Sabían cuál era su papel en aquella reunión y lo representaban a la perfección, después de todo habían estado presentes en ellas desde que fueron considerados lo suficiente maduros para no llorar en el proceso.

En un inicio ambos contaban con cuidadores, que se encargaban de protegerlos y cuidarlos, pero pronto los adultos se dieron cuenta que aquellos niños eran demasiado bien portados para necesitar que alguien los cuidara y decidieron que era correcto dejarlos solos, después de todo ¿Qué les podría ocurrir?

 _Esta decisión, las circunstancias, la curiosidad y el aburrimiento, dieron inicio a un juego que duró años._

Era así que los herederos representaban su papel a la perfección, se mantenían como estatuas que adornaban el cuarto de reuniones, tranquilos y silenciosos al menos que alguien les preguntara su opinión.

Pasaban horas así hasta que una voz, generalmente de uno de sus padres, les "sugería" salir a jugar, para que los adultos pudiesen hablar de asuntos más serios en paz.

Entonces ambos herederos se paraban graciosamente, inclinaban sus cabezas en respeto a los mayores y salían de aquel cuarto con paso suave. Todo era hecho con un decoro y elegancia que satisfacía a sus clanes... hasta que estaban fuera de las miradas atentas de los adultos, sus pasos se tornaban ligeros y rápidos y dejaban de ser estatuas para volver a ser niños.

Entonces, Itachi tomaba la mano de su pequeña Hime y la llevaba a su habitación, donde se entretenían sin necesidad de juguetes ni dinero, donde iniciaban un juego que los liberaba del estrés de ser constantemente perfectos, donde dejaban de ser herederos y eran ellos mismos por horas, mientras sus padres continuaban su reunión, completamente ignorantes de sus jadeos disimulados.


	2. Caminos separados

**Hola a todos: Quisiera agradecer sus comentarios, críticas, favs y reviews. Me sirvieron mucho para saber hacia dónde dirigirme con la historia,**

 **Les cuento que edité el primer capítulo porque no me encajaba con lo que tengo preparado para la continuación, pero la verdad si se fijan es casi lo mismo de antes.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capi, la verdad no me gustaría comprometerme con fecha de actualización, pero la verdad creo que será pronto.**

 **¿Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece?**

‒ ¿Entiendes la importancia de esto, Hinata? ‒La firme voz de su padre la sacó del shock en el que había entrado, no confiando en su voz, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

‒Ya es momento de que decidas entre los candidatos que hemos seleccionado para ti‒ añadió uno de los miembros del consejo ‒ todos ellos pertenecen a la rama principal y poseen talento e inteligencia suficientes para ser considerados.

‒ Tu deber como heredera es asegurar una próspera y talentosa futura generación para este clan. No debes olvidarlo‒ dijo otro de los ancianos presente‒ ya que decidiste luchar para ser considerada digna heredera del clan, debes cumplir con lo que se espera de ti, aunque no sea mucho.

El insulto del anciano no pasó desapercibido para Hinata, que se limitó a apretar los puños para evitar hacer algún gesto nervioso con sus manos. Tampoco pasó desapercibido para su padre, quien, para sorpresa de muchos, acudió en su defensa.

‒ Hinata ha demostrado ser capaz de llevar a este clan, es por eso que ella se encuentra hoy frente a nosotros y no Hanabi‒ dijo el líder del clan con voz calmada, cortando toda discusión sobre el asunto‒ Por ahora, Hinata debe pensar su decisión. La reunión ha finalizado.

Sabiendo que ya no servía de nada discutir, los ancianos se levantaron y abandonaron la habitación de reuniones, Hinata se disponía a hacer lo propio cuando fue detenida por su padre.

‒Ha llegado esta invitación de parte de los Uchihas‒ Dijo Hiashi, mientras le pasaba un sobre blanco adornado con una cinta roja ‒ Al parecer, no somos el único clan que está pensando en matrimonio…

Las palabras de su padre dejaron de ser escuchadas por un momento, al ser camufladas por los fuertes latidos de su corazón al reconocer uno de los nombres. Él iba a casarse. No debía sorprenderse, pronto ella también lo haría. La voz de su padre volvió a ser escuchada.

‒ …Recuerdo que antes eras muy cercana al heredero y ambos se pasaban horas jugando, mientras los adultos discutíamos asuntos importantes. Espero que en el futuro puedan afianzar aún más la alianza entre clanes.

Ella simplemente asintió mientras pensaba en qué diría su padre si enteraba de los juegos que ella e Itachi solían disfrutar. Decir que no la afectaba la noticia, hubiese sido una mentira, pero ella tenía claro que, para el mundo, ellos no eran más que amigos de infancia, incluso menos que eso: ellos eran herederos de clanes poderosos, forzados por el destino a llevarse bien...si tan solo supieran.

‒Me aseguraré de tener las mejores galas para ese día, Padre‒ dijo, con rostro inexpresivo ‒ Y también pensaré sobre quien será mi elegi…

Sus palabras fueron acortadas por unos golpes en la puerta y la posterior presencia de Neji, quien tras ser autorizado por Hiashi, les informó que la presencia de Hinata era requerida por la Hokage.

Tras despedirse de su padre, Hinata se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage, su mente aún enfrascada en recuerdos del pasado, que había jurado olvidar.

 **Ahora quiera agradecer a quienes comentaron: MikaSyo, Aimee, Deidre, hina-chan, Blacklady Hyuga, hplis . No tienen idea de lo lindo que fue leer sus impresiones de este fic.**

 **Por otro lado, me gustaría hacer una recomendación: Si están en busca de un buen ItaHina, les aconsejo leer el capítulo 8 de "Indigo Chronicles" en cada capítulo se empareja a Hinata con distintos personajes, el 8 se llama "the good son" y es uno de los mejores ItaHinas que he leído, su autora es** MsChifSantos. **Pueden encontrarla aquí en FF, si les da flojera buscarla pueden encontrarlo entre los favoritos de mi perfil.**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos vemos pronto. Y si tienen otra recomendación ItaHina o duden en decirlo, se los agradecería mucho**


	3. la despedida antes del saludo

**Hola, nuevamente quiero agradecer los favs, reviews y follows que han dado a esta historia. Son como un combustible que me hace escribir más y más: Como muestra de eso, les dejo el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Espero sus comentarios :)**

‒ Entonces Hinata ‒ La mirada de la Hokage se mantenía fija en la peliazul, mientras ésta leía el pergamino con los detalles de la misión ‒ Sé que esta misión te alejará por unas semanas de Konoha y de tus deberes como heredera, por lo que será la última de este tipo que recibas ¿Aceptarás?

La mirada de Hinata seguía fija en el pergamino, sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, el hecho de ser la futura líder de su clan la confinaría dentro de las murallas de Konoha, la Hokage también era consciente de ello y le estaba dando la oportunidad de realizar esta última misión fuera de la aldea.

‒ Acepto, Hokage-sama.

‒Bien, entonces debes partir lo antes posible, tu compañero te alcanzará en unos días, los demás detalles están en el pergamino‒ La despachó la rubia Hokage, con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano mientras volvía a enfocarse en la montaña de papeles que había en su escritorio.

Camino a la mansión Hyuga, Hinata pensó en que esta misión había caído del cielo, pues le serviría no solo para evitar los comentarios del consejo de su clan, apresurándola para escoger un prometido, sino además le daría el tiempo y la distracción suficientes para prepararse a asistir a la boda de su antiguo compañero de juegos y tomar la decisión con respecto a su propio futuro.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a su padre, a quien informó brevemente de su misión, tras lo cual empacó sus cosas y partió hacia su destino.

Getsugakure, la aldea escondida del País de la Luna, no contaba con ninjas por lo que había pedido colaboración a Konoha para enfrentar a una poderosa red criminales que estaban haciendo estragos en la zona a través del tráfico de drogas y secuestro de personas.

Debido a que se creía que contaban con un infiltrado dentro del grupo especial Élite de Guerreros de la aldea, se pidió a Konoha que realizara una investigación de manera independiente y arrestara o eliminara a todos los posibles involucrados.

El rol de Hinata era realizar el reconocimiento e identificación de los posibles involucrados y sus redes mientras se hacía pasar por una joven y rica mujer que iba a disfrutar de los lujos y paisajes de la aldea mientras esperaba a su esposo que se uniría a ella al terminar un viaje de negocios.

Los primeros días en Getsugakure, Hinata se encargó de establecer bien su papel de turista recorriendo, comprando y observando. Fue así como se dio cuenta que el problema era mucho mayor a lo que pensaba en un inicio, por lo que se dedicó con gran ahínco en la identificación de los proveedores de droga, además de los sitios en donde más desaparecía gente. El único problema es que no lograba identificar quien hacía de nexo entre los criminales y el gobierno de la aldea. No le quedaba más que esperar a su compañero de misión para actuar.

Tras su séptimo día recorriendo la ciudad en busca de información, la peliazul volvió a la gran habitación del lujoso hotel en el cual se hospedaba, este era su último día en solitario, su compañero de misión, cuya identidad desconocía, llegaría al día siguiente para avanzar al siguiente nivel: la detención/eliminación de los miembros de la banda de traficantes.

Con un suspiro se recostó en gran cama y enfocó su mirada en una de las cajas de compras que había realizado, había hecho muchas en orden de mantener su fachada de turista, pero esta era especial: contenía el kimono que utilizaría en la boda de Itachi Uchiha.

Su mente abandonó su misión por un momento.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto todo tan complicado? No recordaba con exactitud cuando habían comenzado aquel juego, fue algo paulatino, pero si recordaba el momento en que se detuvo.

 _Fue en uno de los cumpleaños de Sasuke, ella se había esforzado en su imagen pues desde que Hanabi había tomado el papel de heredera, los encuentros con él eran escasos y en las raras ocasiones en que se encontraban solos, ella lo sentía distante y preocupado._

 _En cuanto lo vio supo que algo no estaba bien, por lo que esperó la oportunidad para estar con él a solas durante gran parte de la velada, pero él la evitaba. Por eso cuando su mirada lo detectó alejarse por uno de los pasillos, que ella sabía se dirigía a su cuarto, no lo dudó y lo siguió._

 _Cuando llegó a la habitación, esta se encontraba totalmente en penumbras, pero ella podía distinguir perfectamente aquellos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente._

‒ _Ita…‒ intentó llamarlo, pero su boca fue forzosamente sellada con un beso. A una velocidad impactante, Itachi Uchiha había recorrido la distancia que los separaba, la había azotado contra la pared y la había besado bruscamente, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con avidez y cierta desesperación. Hinata, confundida y no acostumbrada a tal tratamiento, fue incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, y puso sus manos en el torneado pecho de él, para alejarlo de su persona y observar su rostro._

 _Esperó cualquier cosa, menos los fríos y oscuros ojos que la observaban sin un rastro de emoción._

‒ _¿Itachi? ‒ susurró a modo de pregunta, pero solo recibió una sarcástica sonrisa de su parte._

‒ _Justo como pensé ‒ dijo él mientras se alejaba completamente de ella y volvía a sentarse en su cama ‒ ya no me diviertes._

 _Herida por sus palabras, trató de pedir explicaciones, pero su voz la traicionaba, negándose a formular las preguntas que su mente gritaba por realizar. No fue necesario._

‒ _Es hora de olvidar este tonto juego ‒ dijo el pelinegro ‒ Puedes usar este cuarto para acomodar tus ropas y peinado antes de volver a la fiesta, podrías dar una impresión equivocada si alguien te ve así ‒ dijo recorriéndola con una mirada despectiva, que hirió a Hinata aún más._

 _Y así sin más, él se transportó fuera del cuarto y fuera de su vida._

 _Tras asegurarse de estar sola en el cuarto, Hinata se sentó por un momento en la cama y abrazando la almohada, que tenía el inconfundible aroma de él, soltó las lágrimas que había aguantado todo ese tiempo, lloró en silencio por unos minutos, se sintió usada y traicionada, pero una cosa se asentó en su cabeza: si todo había sido un juego para él, pues también lo sería para ella. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó, arregló su aspecto lo mejor que pudo y salió de la habitación. Ella era una Hyuga, y a pesar de no ser más la heredera, les mostraría a todos, a él, que era digna de llevar ese apellido._

 _Durante la fiesta, conversó con sus amigos, incluso con los líderes del clan Uchiha, bailó con sus compañeros de equipo: Kiba y Shino, incluso con el propio cumpleañero, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Cuando llegó Ko a escoltarla de regreso a la mansión Hyuga, usando toda la gracia inculcada en ella desde su nacimiento, se despidió de los anfitriones y tomada del brazo de su fiel guardián dejó atrás el barrio Uchiha._

Hinata despertó al amanecer, no recordaba en qué momento se había dormido, incluso estaba vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior. Sabiendo que ya no podría conciliar el sueño, se levantó a tomar una ducha, tenía unas horas para reunirse con su compañero, por lo que debía terminar de ordenar los datos que había reunido hasta entonces.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana Hinata se encontraba en un café, designado como el punto de encuentro con su compañero, mientras disfrutaba de un té y rollos de canela, escuchó la puerta abrirse, por un momento su corazón latió rápidamente, pero logró calmarse al ver la silueta de su falso esposo acercarse a ella. Sonrió, inmersa en su papel de esposa cariñosa que veía a su marido después de mucho tiempo, lo que pareció descolocarlo por un momento. Pronto, el también formó una sonrisa en su rostro. Una que ella sabía era tan falsa como la de ella.

Su compañero de misión era nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha.

 **¿Y qué les pareció? En este capítulo quise aclarar cómo fue que terminó todo, y a la vez crear algo de tensión, poniéndolos juntos en una misión en donde están obligados a pasar tiempo en compañía del otro…muajajaj lo sé, soy malvada.**

 **La recomendación ItaHina de hoy es: "La Perfecta Esposa", es un fic de TheEternalRise, lamentablemente no está terminado, pero las risas están aseguradas al igual que el buen lemon, denle una leída y me cuentan qué les parece.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer.**


	4. La misión

**Buenas a todos los que leen este fic, espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad y que hayan recibido mucho amor en estas fiestas, crean o no en ellas.**

 **Les agradezco nuevamente a todos los que han comentado y a los que están siguiendo la historia. Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, esta vez enfocado más en la misión.**

 **Dos pequeñas aclaraciones: Alguien me preguntó por ahí sí habría lemon, pues les digo que la clasificación es M por algo jijij se viene pronto pronto *-*. La otra tiene relación con respecto a la edad de los protagonistas, hasta ahora solo una persona se ha fijado en eso, traté de ser lo menos especifica posible para evitar herir la sensibilidad de algunos, pero la verdad en mi cabeza al menos, ellos son muy jóvenes (el prólogo lo dice un poco); cuando dejan de estar juntos es durante la adolescencia (de Hinata al menos): media o tardía ustedes son libres de decidirlo; la misión y el resto de este fic presenta a Hinata como una adulta joven. Itachi es mayor que ella en canon por unos 5 años, nuevamente dejo a ustedes decidir si mantienen esa brecha o la hacen más corta, de todas formas, él es mayor que ella. Cualquier comentario con respecto a esto soy toda oídos ¿ojos? Como sea, ¡adelante con la historia!**

Hinata sabía que sería difícil, la última vez que habían conversado fue hace unos meses, si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación.

 _Ella había sido restituida oficialmente como heredera de su clan, y se encontraron en una de las reuniones. La verdad era que no esperaba verlo, sabía, por medio de su hermana, que él casi nunca se presentaba pues estaba constantemente fuera de la aldea en misiones._

 _Pero él apareció junto a su padre. Un breve saludo y unas felicitaciones por ser nuevamente la sucesora fue todo lo que recibió de su parte. Por más que ella trató de conversar con él, como viejos amigos, no lo logró. Cada tema que tocaba sonaba superficial y moría frente a los silencios y escuetas respuestas de Itachi. Al poco tiempo Hinata se rindió, suspirando aliviada una vez que la reunión dio inicio._

¿De qué le servía pensar en esas cosas? Estaban en una misión, y no sería ella quien la arruinara.

‒ Te extrañé querido ‒ Dijo representando su papel como esposa que no ve hace un tiempo a su marido. Él la miró unos segundos, analizándola.

‒ No sabes cuánto te extrañé yo a ti ‒ dijo él, asumiendo también su papel, mientras con su mano tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

Aliviada al ver que podrían comunicarse para el éxito de la misión, Hinata comenzó a familiarizarlo con sus descubrimientos, por supuesto todo con sutileza.

‒ Al menos tuve tiempo para visitar y recorrer distintos lugares, esta isla es realmente hermosa. Creo que sé lo suficiente como para ser tu guía turística privada ¿No te emociona querido?

‒ Por supuesto, ¿Hay algún lugar en especial que quieras recomendarme?

\- ¡Claro! ‒ Dijo ella sonriendo ‒ Hay un restaurant muy interesante, tiene vista directa a la playa. Dicen que la atención y la comida es tan buena que siempre vuelves por más, ¿No te apetecería ir? Sabía que, si iba sola, luego tú te sentirías mal, así que decidí esperarte.

‒ Gracias, soy afortunado de tener una esposa que piensa tanto en mí.

La conversación siguió así por un buen rato. Para cualquier posible oyente, ellos no eran más que una mujer contándole su impresión de la isla a su marido, dándole datos de los lugares que más le gustaban o atraían y que él debía visitar. Pero no era así, en aquella plática, Hinata entregó los datos de todos los lugares donde que servían como proveedores de droga y alguna de sus impresiones con respecto a la dificultad para enfrentarlos.

‒ Creo que con tanto que recorrer en tan poco tiempo, lo mejor será que nos dividamos, ¿no lo crees querida? ‒ preguntó él, dejando el pago por la comida mientras se levantaba de la mesa, dispuesto a comenzar con su deber.

‒ Como siempre, tienes razón ‒ aceptó ella, mientras se levantaba junto con él, y lo tomaba de la mano y apegaba su cuerpo al del pelinegro ‒ pero primero, hay algo que debemos hacer en nuestro cuarto ¿no crees?

Ante tal comentario, algunas risas se escucharon en el pequeño café. Tal como lo habían pensado, más de alguien había escuchado su conversación.

Hinata llevó a Itachi a su habitación, sus cuerpos aún muy apegados. Una vez dentro, no se relajó y siguió con su rol, hasta asegurarse que era seguro hablar. Con un rápido signo de manos, estableció una barrera de silencio, al mismo tiempo vio a Itachi activar su sharingan y hacer a su vez unos signos.

‒ ¿Qué hiciste? ‒ le preguntó ella mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía al centro del cuarto donde escondía un cuaderno con algunas anotaciones.

‒ Acabo de crear un genjutsu sobre tu barrera de sonido, creo que será raro que no puedan escuchar nada, sobre todo con la manera en que me trajiste al cuarto.

‒ Oh ‒ no se le había pasado eso por la mente ‒ ¿Y qué precisamente van a escuchar? ‒ preguntó curiosa. Itachi le sonrió de forma cómplice.

‒ Lo que cualquiera espera escuchar de un cuarto de hotel, donde una pareja de jóvenes casados se reencuentra después de un tiempo, para cualquier efecto, estás siendo muy complacida ‒ Hinata desvió la mirada, fingiendo revisar algunas notas, ocultando así el sonrojo que sus palabras habían producido en ella.

Luego se lo entregó y comenzó a explicarles los detalles que no había podido darle en el café debido a que habían sentido que alguien los escuchaba. Después de todo, eran ninjas en una misión y ella no estaba dispuesta a fallar.

Tras la reunión estratégica en la habitación, las cosas habían salido bastante bien. Itachi salía por las noches a los lugares que Hinata le había indicado que eran proveedores y se encargaba de detener a los involucrados, en el más absoluto anonimato. Por las mañanas ambos salían y hacían reconocimiento de la situación mientras fingían como turistas.

Hinata no podía evitar sonrojarse ante las miradas cómplices que le dedicaban algunos miembros del staff del hotel, el maldito de Itachi había tomado la costumbre de realizar su pervertido genjutsu cada vez que salía del cuarto en las noches para que nadie sospechara su ausencia. Seguramente todos en aquel lugar pensaban que ella era una pervertida.

Así pasaron varios días, fingiendo ser una pareja, deteniendo a los proveedores de droga y conversando meramente para intercambiar información de la misión.

A veces el hecho de tener que actuar generaba cierta confusión en Hinata, el volver a estar cerca de él la hacía dudar, sentirse tensa, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, excitarse por momentos, en especial en aquellos en que el pelinegro tenia gestos como los de antes, cuando su mano jugueteaba con sus cabellos azulados, cuando estando en público él hacía alguna acotación sobre la misión en forma de un íntimo susurro en su oído, incluso cuando él activaba su depravado genjutsu y le sonreía con esa sonrisa un tanto torcida, seductora, sabionda e irremediablemente encantadora … pero para bien o para mal, habían decidido parar de jugar, regresando cada uno a donde pertenecía, y allí debían quedarse.

A pesar de las cavilaciones de la ojiperla, todo iba acorde al plan, solo quedaban tres lugares que investigar y desmantelar, además de encontrar el evasivo infiltrado criminal, por lo que decidieron separarse para investigar dos locaciones sospechosas: Itachi iría a un bar que posiblemente funcionaba como pantalla para la producción de drogas, Hinata a un spa desde donde habían desaparecido varias personas.

Al inicio todo iba bien para la peliazul, por más que intentaba ver algo extraño no lo logró. El spa se veía como cualquier otro: buena decoración e iluminación, inciensos aromáticos y gente del staff que atendía a las distintas personas, la mayoría mujeres mayores.

Hinata se cambió a una bata y continuó con su investigación. ¿Serían sus datos incorrectos? En estado de alerta, ingresó al cuarto donde le harían un masaje, el olor del incienso y las hierbas era muy pesado.

Tras la realización del tratamiento, su masajista salió del cuarto mientras una de las muchachas del staff le ofrecía una clase de té de hierbas.

‒ Ya verá lo relajante que es señora‒ le dijo la joven. Pero a Hinata le daba mala espina, no solo porque la muchacha estaba anormalmente nerviosa, sino por los temblores de sus manos al servirle. Sabía que si tomaba el té algo malo pasaría, por lo que en cuanto la joven se lo entregó, fingió torpemente darlo vuelta sobre sí misma.

‒ ¡Oh Dios! ¡qué torpe soy! ‒ Dijo ‒ lo siento querida, pero ¿puedes traerme más de ese té mientras me voy a asear? ‒ La joven un tanto confundida, la miró un momento, como si no supiera que hacer, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y salió en búsqueda de más de aquel brebaje.

Hinata rápidamente se dirigió a uno de los baños, pero en el camino comenzó a sentir sus pies más pesados y la vista borrosa. Lo último que logró enfocar, fue a dos hombres mirándola fijamente antes de caer desmayada.

 **¡Chan! Esto es todo por hoy. Lo sé, soy malvada. Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado: MikaSyo, chise, génesis, Guest, aloh (¿hola al revés?), ceciliaHP, Carolina15234 K.H, Mangelot Farid y hina-chan. ¡son lo mejor!**

 **Finalmente he decidido seguir con las recomendaciones, esta vez les dejo a una de mis autoras favoritas, Okashira Janet, en general me encanta todo lo que ella escribe, así que les dejo dos fics de ella para que revisen: el primero es un ItaHina, "Rojo y Perla" va de que Itachi no muere tras la batalla con Sasuke en cambio se encuentra con Hinata, lo mejor es que está terminado y recientemente re-editado. La otra recomendación es un fic en construcción: "Equipo cuervo": Para evitar la matanza del clan Uchiha, Itachi debe liderar a un equipo élite formado por el contenedor del Kyubi, su pequeño ototo y la heredera del clan Hyuga: aventuras y amistad bajo la vigilante mirada de Itachi-sensei 3 (no hay parejas decididas, por lo que soy libre de soñar una relación entre alumna y sensei al estilo ItaHina).**

 **Uff, les he dejado bastante tarea, así me da tiempo de escribir el siguiente capitulo jajaja. Espero sus comentarios (de mi fic y de las recomendaciones, estas últimas pueden encontrarlas en mis favoritos de mi perfil).**

 **Ahora si me despido, un abrazo**.


	5. de mal en peor

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido una divertida noche de año nuevo, y que este 2017 sea un gran año para todos.**

 **Al querido anónimo que escribió que me matara (en inglés, por cierto): pues le digo que no me da la gana, y tu comentario fue eliminado, así de fácil es acabar con la mala onda.**

 **Por lo demás, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos (incluso los negativos o en otro idioma) siempre y cuando estos se sustenten en críticas constructivas, sólo no me digan que me mate o deje de escribir sobre Itachi y Hinata juntos, porque no lo haré.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de comentar.**

Cuando despertó, Hinata se encontró en un oscuro y diminuto cuarto, el cual le era desconocido. Estaba acostada sobre una pequeña y sucia manta, sus manos atadas, con un nudo que ella fácilmente podía deshacer, pero que prefirió dejar como estaba. Con un pequeño gemido, se incorporó, tratando de hacer memoria del por qué se encontraba allí. Recordaba el spá, el extraño té que una nerviosa muchacha le había ofrecido, también recordaba que no lo había bebido…si era así ¿por qué había perdido el conocimiento?

No tuvo más tiempo para ponderar, pues un hombre, al que reconoció como uno de los que la había seguido en el spa antes de desmayarse, entró al cuarto. Al verla despierta, le sonrió de una forma que a la joven no hizo más que generarle escalofríos.

‒ Así que ya despertaste, nena ‒ le dijo en tono meloso mientras se acercaba a ella, Hinata aguantó las ganas de golpearlo, quizás el estar allí como una simple civil secuestrada era lo mejor para averiguar de una vez por todas quienes estaban involucrados y terminar su misión.

‒ ¿Qu- Quien es usted? ‒ preguntó fingiendo ser una simple muchacha asustadiza ‒ ¿Qué hago aquí? ‒ debía asegurarse de obtener toda la información posible.

‒ No hay tiempo para preguntas, nena ‒ dijo el tomando sus cabellos azulados para luego tirarlos, haciéndola levantar del suelo. ‒ Créeme que me encantaría oírte gemir mi nombre, pero ya estás reservada. ‒ continuó el hombre mientras la forzaba a caminar.

‒ ¿Reservada? ‒ preguntó mientras caminaban por un pasillo, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un empujón que la hizo entrar a un cuarto de mayor tamaño que el anterior, en donde había otras muchachas, una de ellas al ver al hombre se ocultó entre las otras, que le sirvieron de escudo. Él rufián simplemente le sonrió con malicia.

‒ Espera aquí, pronto serán llamadas, adiós nena – y con eso, cerró la puerta fuertemente, Hinata pudo escuchar cómo le ponía llave al otro lado. Con un suspiro volteó a examinar el cuarto, era sólido, sin ventanas ni otra vía de salida, excepto la puerta por donde había entrado.

Pasó como una hora encerrada con las otras muchachas en aquel cuarto, eran seis en total, incluyéndose, todas ellas estaban ahí en contra de su voluntad, el spa era uno de los puntos principales en donde capturaban a personas externas a la aldea, y tal como le había sucedido a ella, habían capturado a dos más ese día, Yuko una joven mujer rubia y delgada que le recordaba a Ino, excepto porque su personalidad era tímida y retraída y una muchacha pelirroja que a pesar de todo se mostraba calmada cuyo nombre era Sora.

Las otras eran muchachas de su edad, cabello castaño, Kaede y Kana que habían ido a buscar trabajo como meseras a un bar, el mismo en donde Itachi se debía encontrar en estos momentos, y habían terminado ahí.

Otra de las muchachas, la más joven y quien se había escondido al ver al hombre aparecer, era una jovencita de unos dieciséis años llamada Kotoko quien había sido tomada como parte de pago debido a las deudas que su padre había adquirido con tal de proveerse de drogas, al parecer el hombre había además golpeado a su madre por oponerse a que se la llevaran y como si eso fuera poco, había intentado propasarse con ella, pero al parecer ella al igual que Hinata ya estaba "reservada". Esa palabra no le indicaba nada bueno a la kunoichi quien se juró que haría todo lo posible por evitar que algo malo le sucediese.

Tras aproximadamente una hora, la puerta se abrió y varios hombres ingresaron a la habitación, las amarraron y pusieron un saco en sus cabezas, Hinata supuso que era para evitar que supieran hacia donde las llevaban, pero ella contaba con el byakugan. Mientras las forzaban a caminar sintió que una mano acariciaba una de sus nalgas, era el mismo idiota que la había llevado hasta ahí, con molestia se movió para evitar el contacto, el hombre simplemente sonrió mientras susurraba a su oído:

‒ Ya llegará mi turno, y estoy seguro que lo disfrutarás, nena ‒ Hinata se tensó, pero no de miedo como pensó el hombre, sino de rabia y se juró que, si ese rufián la volvía a llamar nena, lo junkearía donde más le duela.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hinata se sorprendió, era el bar en donde Itachi se encontraba, quizás era mejor así, en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, él podría ayudarla. No tuvo mucho tiempo de sopesar el cómo contactar a su compañero de misión, pues cada una fue llevada a un cuarto distinto, una vez dentro, se dio cuenta que le sacarían el saco, por lo que desactivó su línea sanguínea.

Pasado un momento, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y unas manos retiraron suavemente el saco de su cabeza. Sus ojos enfocaron a una mujer mayor, de pelo canoso y que la miraba con empatía y tristeza, al verla pensó que en sus tiempos de joven debió haber sido muy hermosa.

‒ Pobre muchacha ‒ la saludó la mujer ‒ es realmente una lástima que tengamos que conocernos ‒ dijo tomando sus manos con firmeza y llevándola a un sillón donde le hizo tomar asiento.

‒ ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hago aquí? ‒ Preguntó la ninja. La mujer la miró con cierta lástima.

‒ Oh querida, yo ya ni sé quién soy, pero puedes contarme como una amiga en este lugar, Kami-sama sabe que la necesitarás. ‒ la mujer sujetó con fuerza sus manos, como tratando de infundirle ánimos ‒ En cuanto a qué haces aquí, desde hoy serás una más de las muchachas…tu deber será complacer a los clientes que paguen por ti…sé que suena horrible, pero debes obedecer, así evitarás mayores males, mi deber aquí es prepararte, al parecer haz llamado la atención de Watanabe-sama.

‒ ¿Quién es el tal Watanabe del que habla? ‒ preguntó Hinata

‒ Es el líder de este lugar y varios parecidos, además es secretario del líder de la aldea, por lo que tiene muchas influencias ‒ respondió la señora. Hinata simplemente asintió, al fin había encontrado al infiltrado y al parecer dentro de poco lo enfrentaría cara a cara. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran.

Pasado unos minutos, Hinata se encontraba arreglada, tenía puesto una clase de túnica blanca, de un material bastante costoso, algo transparente, que se mantenía en su lugar simplemente sujetado por una cinta en su pecho y le llegaba justo arriba de sus rodillas, su cuello y cabeza estaban adornados con un collar y una diana con extraños símbolos, el resto de sus cabellos en un intrincado arreglo de trenzas y su maquillaje era bastante atrevido, labios rojos y sombra de ojos oscura, que hacía resaltar sus ojos perlados. Según la mujer, todo había sido especialmente ordenado por el tal Watanabe.

Cuando uno de los hombres fue a buscarla, se aguantó las ganas golpearlo cuando este la miró con cara pervertida, con sus brazos intentó proteger su cuerpo de aquella mirada, sin embargo, no se resistió cuando se pusieron en marcha. Fue llevada a una habitación lujosa, habían preparado una comida, la cual hizo que su boca se aguara, la cual estaba sobre una mesa en una esquina del cuarto, además habían unos inciensos encendidos similares a los del spa, su vista se desvió enfocándose en una enorme cama en su centro, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué esperaban hacer con ella, al menos las demás chicas estarían seguras por unas horas más, hasta que anocheciera, según lo que la mujer le había informado, tendría el tiempo suficiente de inmovilizar al criminal y sacar a las jóvenes de ese lugar, si tenía suerte incluso podría encontrar a Itachi y terminar con su misión de una vez por todas.

‒Espero que el cuarto sea de tu agrado princesa‒ la saludó el hombre que estaba en la habitación, cuando ella terminó su reconocimiento, haciendo que los ojos perlas se enfocaran en él ‒ realmente eres una hermosa muchacha ‒ dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, haciendo un gesto para que los dejaran solos, que fue obedecido por su secuaz en total silencio. ‒ No sabes cuánto ansiaba este momento.

‒ ¿Qué quieres de mí? ‒ Preguntó a pesar de sospechar su respuesta ‒ ¿Quién eres?

El hombre simplemente sonrió acercándose aún más a ella ‒ Vaya que curiosa, mi nombre es Watanabe, en cuanto a qué quiero de ti, ¿qué te parece que lo discutamos mientras comemos? Estoy seguro de que tendrás hambre. No debes temer, te doy mi palabra de que no hay nada en la comida que deba preocuparte ‒ la muchacha lo miró con desconfianza, negando con su cabeza‒ Vaya vaya, y yo que creía que todos los Hyugas tenían buenos modales.

Aquello desconcertó a Hinata, cómo sabía él su identidad. Su familia no era conocida en esta aldea, no era siquiera una aldea ninja por esa razón no tomó mayores precauciones para ocultar sus ojos, había subestimado a su enemigo. Con rapidez se puso en posición de combate y trató de activar su byakugan, pero no pudo, algo estaba terriblemente mal, por lo que debía terminarlo rápido.

‒ Toda una tigresa, puedo verlo, pero no te preocupes ‒ dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la puerta, aprovechando su desconcierto, la abrió dando paso a una gran cantidad de hombres ‒ Dejaré que juegues con ellos.

En un instante había sido rodeada, sin dudar comenzó a pelear, pero era extraño, cada vez que se enfrentaba a uno los demás esperaban y observaban, no la atacaban. Con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada hombre al que noqueaba, se sentía peor. Sus golpes se hacían más lentos y su cuerpo estaba extraño.

Había noqueado a unos veinte hombres, cuando Watanabe dio la orden de detenerse. En seguida el ataque se detuvo y los hombres que quedaban de pie salieron del cuarto arrastrando con ellos a sus compañeros y dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Sin querer rendirse, Hinata mantuvo su pose de batalla, pero el hombre no la atacó ni se acercó a ella.

‒ Tu habilidad me deja sorprendido – la halagó ‒ pero tu cuerpo debe estar al límite, después de todo mi droga es fuerte.

‒ ¿Droga? ‒ ¿En qué momento Hinata había sido drogada?, no recordaba beber ni comer nada, tampoco había sido inyectada, tal como ocurrió en el spa…un momento, su vista se enfocó en el incienso.

‒¿Así que al fin lo descubriste? ‒ dijo él al seguir su mirada ‒ has estado inhalándola todo este tiempo ‒ Hinata intentó golpearlo, pero su cuerpo estaba pesado, su respiración agitada y su andar lento, por lo que él la evadió fácilmente. ‒ incluso me tomé la libertad de darte una hermosa joyería que absorbe chacra, debes estar al mínimo ya.

¿Así que por eso no podía activar su línea sanguínea?

‒ ¿Qu-Qué es lo que planeas? ‒ preguntó ahora insegura de su real motivo.

‒ ¿No es obvio? Quiero el byakugan. ‒ dijo acercándose a ella con aire amenazante, y acariciando su mejilla, por más que intentó separarse de él su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba totalmente paralizada, ni siquiera su boca le respondía en esos momentos…aquella droga si actuaba rápido ¿por qué entonces no lo afectaba a él?

‒ Pero no te preocupes‒ continuó él, ajeno a la desesperación que ella crecía ‒ no tengo intención de arrancarte los ojos ni nada por el estilo, soy un hombre prevenido, ¿Por qué tener un par cuando en un futuro puedo tener muchos? ‒ con un fuerte empujón la lanzó a la cama, posicionándose sobre ella ‒ ¿No crees además que de esta forma es mucho más placentero? ‒ susurró en el delicado oído para luego lamerlo.

Hinata sintió repulsión, trataba de pensar en cómo salir de su situación, pero no encontraba ninguna, solo esperaba que él la encontrara antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. _Itachi_ pensó, mientras una lágrima escapaba.

Odiaba no poder hacer nada mientras Watanabe se tomaba su tiempo recorriendo su cuerpo, simplemente pensaba en unos ojos oscuros como la noche, en como su dueño reaccionaría en cuanto supiera, no dudaba que Itachi la rescataría, pero no creía que llegara a tiempo de evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ella era una kunoichi y había fallado, él se casaría con otra, esperaba que él, a quien tanto admiraba, jamás se enterara de lo que pronto le sucedería. No quería que él la despreciara más aún.

De un tirón Watanabe le arrancó su vestimenta, saboreándola con la vista y relamiéndose los labios, para luego apretar su seno con gran fuerza, haciéndola gemir de dolor, luego repitió el gesto con el otro, obteniendo la misma dolorosa respuesta.

‒ Así me gusta, haré que gimas para mí, hasta que ya no sepas hacer otra cosa, tu solo disfruta y dame hijos. No es como si pudieras hacer algo más en tu condición.

Incapaz de hacer nada para liberarse, Hinata usó todas sus fuerzas para cerrar sus ojos, al menos así, eso no sería más que una pesadilla, un mal sueño. Sintió como aquel repugnante hombre se quitaba su ropa, y se preparó para lo peor. Pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió.

‒¿Qué suce… ‒ escucho a su captor comenzar a gritar, pero nunca concluyó. Un segundo pasó y se escuchó un estruendo que la obligó a abrir sus ojos. Entonces lo vio, frente a un aterrado Watanabe, quien estaba siendo sujetado contra la pared de su cuello, estaba un furioso Itachi.

Ojos rojos se enfocaron en ella un minuto para luego volver a su víctima, liberando un intento asesino que congeló a todos en el edificio, excepto a Hinata. Su alivio al verlo ahí era enorme, si tan solo pudiera moverse correría a sus brazos, sabía que estaría segura ahora con él, ya no debía preocuparse. Pudo sentir como de a poco perdía el conocimiento. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

‒No te perdonaré jamás‒ escuchó decir a Itachi con una voz fría, que incluso a ella la sorprendió, todo esto seguido por el escalofriante y aterrado grito de Watanabe.

 **Si estás leyendo esto: ten un fuerte abrazo de año nuevo (atrasado) de mi parte y además esta recomendación, para que inicies un año cargado de ItaHina. "Love is" de la grandiosa Sasha545, es un clásico que todo fan del ItaHina debe leer.**


	6. game over

**Hola a todos, perdón la demora, pero me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, que por cierto tiene limones (si no les gusta pueden saltarlo). Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, en especial a aquellos que lo hacen constantemente, espero que este capítulo les guste, nos estamos acercando al final de la historia.**

Cuando volvió en sí, Hinata pudo sentir unos brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente, casi con desesperación, sus oídos captaban ruidos en el fondo, cosas rompiéndose y hombres gritando…algo estaba horriblemente mal, se sentía débil, pero aun así abrió sus ojos para poder averiguar qué ocurría, pero solo se encontró con el pecho de Itachi Uchiha, quien, sin su chaqueta, pues la tenía ella puesta, avanzaba rápidamente fuera de aquel bar haciendo estragos a su paso.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba enojado, jamás lo había visto perder su compostura de esa manera. Si seguía así destruiría todo, incluso a quienes eran inocentes. Por lo que se removió en su abrazo para llamar la atención.

‒Itachi ‒ lo llamó, haciendo que él se detuviera en seco.

‒No te preocupes Hina… todo está bien, te llevaré a un lugar seguro ‒ dijo él, aferrándola aún más cerca de si y recomenzando su marcha.

‒ No‒ intento llamar su atención ‒ debemos volver.

‒No ‒ fue toda la respuesta que él le dio mientras seguía alejándose de ese lugar.

‒¡Itachi! Por favor escúchame, debemos volver‒ dijo removiéndose con más fuerza, haciendo que él se detuviera nuevamente, esta vez permitiéndole ponerse de pie por si misma ‒ Hay chicas ahí que nos necesitan, hay que rescatarlas.

‒ Te dejaré en un lugar seguro y luego iré ‒ respondió él.

‒Me niego.

‒Pues no me importa, estás muy débil y si no fuera por mi…‒ Itachi apretó sus puños con fuerza.

‒Estoy bien, además creo que debe haber algún antídoto de la droga, a Watanabe no parecía afectarle, por eso debemos volver, para terminar con el problema de una vez por todas – Hinata intentó sacarse la joyería que no le permitía acceder a su chakra, pero no pudo, por lo que recurrió a su ayuda‒ Debes sacarme la diana y el collar. Son supresores de chakra, es por eso que no puedo hacer mucho.

Los oscuros ojos de él se enfrentaron a los determinados de ella.

‒ ¿No hay manera de convencerte de no ir? ‒ Ella simplemente le sonrió.

El regreso al bar, le demostró el caos que el Uchiha a su lado podía causar, la mayoría de los hombres estaban en un estado de inconciencia total, algunos por genjutsu y otros por golpes.

‒ Yo iré por las muchachas y tu busca el antídoto, estoy segura que Watanabe debe llevarlo con él ‒ dijo Itachi como si estuviera caminando por un parque, ella simplemente asintió, mientras activaba su byakugan ‒ En cuanto las tengas a salvo vete de aquí al hotel, yo te encontraré luego.

‒ Esta bien...Itachi, ten cuidado con los inciensos‒ Le dijo antes de que cada uno se dirigiera en direcciones opuestas.

Hinata se enfocó en llegar pronto a donde estaban las demás muchachas, noqueando a todo hombre que se pusiera en su camino. En cuanto llegó al cuarto donde podía ver a las muchachas, se detuvo en seco, resguardando el lugar había dos hombres, su aspecto era como el de los otros hombres, pero su byakugan le indicaba que eran ninjas, al menos de nivel chunnin.

Con un rápido movimiento, se acercó a ellos, noqueando a uno con un junken y atacando al otro con el puño suave, pero era rápido y pudo esquivarlo, Hinata lo atacó de nuevo, esta vez solo rozándolo en el hombro, pero con eso bastaba, su brazo quedó inmovilizado, aprovechando la sorpresa del enemigo, se lanzó al ataque con rápidos movimientos de taijutsu que lo lanzaron al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

De una patada abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con las muchachas y la señora amable que la había arreglado quien estaba haciendo de escudo frente a ellas. Al verla la mujer se relajó, al igual que las muchachas.

‒ Así que eras una ninja ‒ Dijo Sora a modo de saludo, mientras las demás chicas se acercaban a Hinata.

‒Hai, he venido a sacarlas de aquí ‒ De pronto un hubo un estruendo que sacudió las paredes, Hinata al ver que la estructura no resistiría mucho más ‒ Debemos salir pronto, este lugar se derrumbará…esperen, ¿Dónde está Kotoko?

‒ Se la llevaron hace poco ‒ dijo Yuko, con su rostro surcado en lágrimas.

‒ Fue el mismo idiota que te trajo ‒ agregó Kaede, mientras Kana asentía ‒ Luego no encerraron aquí.

‒¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ‒ preguntó la ojiperla mientras el miedo por lo que podría pasarle a la joven la envolvía

‒ Hace unos minutos, diez como máximo – Agregó la mujer mayor, dirigiendo su mirada a ella, Hinata preguntó

‒ ¿conoces una salida rápida del lugar? ‒ la mujer asintió ‒ Entonces saca a las chicas de aquí, yo buscaré a Kotoko ‒ y sin decir más Hinata recorrió el edificio con su byakugan, pudo ver a muchos hombres inconscientes y a Itachi peleando con otros sujetos en el subterráneo, en algo que parecía un laboratorio, si bien se preocupaba por él, sabía que no la necesitaba, así que siguió buscando hasta que vio a Kotoko y al idiota entrando a un cuarto en el segundo piso.

Al acercarse al cuarto, pudo escuchar a la joven gritar, por lo que apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta de una patada, para encontrarse al idiota sobre la muchacha, si Hinata estaba enfurecida con aquella escena, su ira aumentó con las palabras de él.

‒ Si quieres algo de mí, espera tu turno, nena ‒ Con eso fue suficiente, en un segundo Hinata estaba ayudando a la muchacha a ponerse de pie, mientras el hombre era lanzado violentamente hacia la pared de la habitación.

‒¿Estas bien? – le preguntó a la joven, que parecía un poco ida mientras asentía con su cabeza -¿Podrías esperar afuera un segundo? ‒ la muchacha la miró con algo de aprensión, no queriendo separarse de su salvadora ‒ No te preocupes, estaré contigo en 10 segundos, puedes contarlos si quieres—dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa, mientras la guiaba fuera del cuarto.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, se acercó al hombre que estaba tratando de incorporarse

‒ Creo que debemos aprovechar el tiempo, ah y por cierto jamás me digas nena.

Una vez en el hotel, tras dejar a las muchachas con sus familias, Hinata se duchó y vistió con una yukata cómoda para esperar a Itachi, sabía que él estaba bien y que dentro de poco se aparecería.

Tal como lo pensó, Itachi apareció en el cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado.

‒ Nuestra misión está finalizada ‒ comentó el ‒ hablé con el empleador y envié una muestra del antídoto de la droga a Konoha para que lo repliquen, toda la droga fue destruida, además del lugar y las materias primas con que se producían, la organización, sus líderes e infiltrados han sido localizados y arrestados o inmovilizados… ‒ Hinata debía estar acostumbrada a ese tono frio y tan insensible de él, pero igualmente le dolía, sabía que una vez que volvieran a la aldea, serían nuevamente dos extraños, su mirada se dirigió a la caja que contenía el kimono con el cual planeaba asistir a la boda de él con otra mujer y que además contenía la carpeta con los perfiles de los candidatos a ser su futuro esposo

Al ver que ella no le prestaba atención Itachi le preguntó qué contenía aquella caja

‒ Es… es el kimono que usaré en tu boda ‒ le respondió ella

‒ Comprendo

‒ ¿Cómo es ella? ¿T-Tu pro…prometida? ‒ preguntó la ojiperla mientras miraba al suelo, mientras apretaba una mano con otra fuertemente para evitar moverlas nerviosamente. ¿Por qué siempre que estaba con él, fuera de una misión o de los ojos de sus clanes, perdía su capacidad de hablar normalmente?

‒ ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ‒ Le preguntó el mirándola fijamente, ella podía sentir el peso de esos ojos negros.

‒¿Curiosidad?,… yo…

‒ Es una buena mujer ‒ dijo él dándole la espalda, para tomar un vaso y servirse agua. Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que continuara ‒ Es una Uchiha, es bonita, sus cabellos son castaños y largos, su cuerpo delgado y atlético, sus ojos oscuros y es muy amable con todos, es muy habladora y tiende a reírse demasiado – Él se giró hacia ella mientras continuaba la descripción de su futura esposa, con cada palabra de él, ella se hundía, aun así se forzó a verlo a los ojos ‒ Es muy hábil y social, así que no se parece en nada a ti ‒ dijo él, pero ella no pudo enojarse, porque pudo leerlo, su voz era fría, así como el resto de su rostro, excepto sus ojos. Aquellos ojos oscuros que la miraban con una pena apenas contenida, que le pedían perdón y que negaban cada palabra que salía de su boca. Ojos oscuros que le dieron valor.

‒ Quizás, hay algo en ella que sea algo familiar… ‒ susurró mirándolo fijamente, para luego acercarse de a poco a él ‒ Está bien, dentro de poco yo estaré comprometida también ‒ fingió una calmada sonrisa, a pesar de la pesadez de su corazón.

‒ ¿Con quién?

‒ ¿Importa? ‒ preguntó ella con algo similar al fastidio, pero al verlo preocupado con una postura torcida como derrotado, decidió responder ‒ Aún no lo sé, el clan fue amable en dejarme elegir desde una lista de candidatos idóneos, solo sé que son pertenecientes a la rama principal. Mi función es clara: otorgar la descendencia más pura posible.

Ante aquellas palabras, Itachi dejó el vaso en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndola sonar. Con un suspiro, esta vez él cortó el nexo entre sus miradas, enfocando sus ojos en la ventana.

Hinata no sabía a qué atribuirle el valor que en esos momentos sentía, podría ser que su cuerpo estaba aun bajo los efectos de la droga o podía ser la desesperación de verlo así, tan derrotado, que no lo dudó y de un rápido movimiento abrió el obi que sujetaba su yukata. Al escuchar el roce de la ropa, Itachi viró su rostro hacia ella, quedando hipnotizado por su figura, hambrientamente mirando la tela deslizarse del cuerpo de Hinata y cayendo al piso. Por un momento ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro.

‒ ¿Lo ves? ‒ le preguntó Hinata mientras se acercaba a él, quien se mantenía inmóvil ‒ Puede que no sea tan linda o delgada como tu novia pero… ‒ dijo tomando la mano de él entre las suyas y llevándolas a su seno ‒ ¿No crees que mis pechos han crecido desde entonces?

Itachi estaba en total silencio, la ojiperla sabía que estaba aterrado, al igual que lo estaba ella, trató de componerse mientras ella simplemente lo miraba. Sin retirar la mano de su seno, Itachi susurró.

‒ Hinata… debo ser honesto contigo…yo… ‒ pero Hinata ya sabía lo que diría, no era necesario que concretara las palabras, escucharlo podría ser incluso peligroso para su corazón. Ambos estaban aterrados de acortar la distancia que los separaba y las consecuencias que tendría, pero ella se lo haría fácil a él, le permitiría ignorar las consecuencias, no sería nada serio, y se lo hizo saber.

‒ Itachi-kun ¿Quieres terminar el juego que estuvimos realizando desde hace años?

Con eso bastó para que él comprendiera, esta sería la última vez, la despedida antes de que cada uno comenzara su propia vida. Asintiendo a su propuesta, Itachi se dejó guiar a la cama por ella.

Hinata lo hizo sentase en la cama y se subió sobre su regazo, sus piernas cada una a cada lado de la figura de él, besándolo suavemente. No le importaba lo quieto que él estaba, lo callado que él estaba. Entendía a Itachi como nadie más lo hacía, entendía su miedo pues ella también lo sentía, por lo que continuó con sus caricias hasta que de a poco lo sintió responder y poner sus manos en su cintura.

Con cuidado y ternura le quitó la camisa y lo volvió a besar, luego se dirigió a su mentón y su cuello, a los que él le dio acceso, acomodándose para ella. Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él, pero esta vez fue Itachi quien tomó control del beso. Solo se separaron cuando necesitaron tomar algo de aire.

La joven aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse, lo cual logró con algo de dificultad pues él la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura.

Con una sonrisa, se arrodilló frente a él y jugó con el zipper de su pantalón, liberando su erección. Mirándolo a los ojos para reunir el valor necesario, Hinata lo tomó en sus manos, acariciándolo como hace tiempo atrás él le había enseñado a hacerlo.

‒ Hina ‒ la llamó él, mientras su mirada expresaba preocupación y deseo. Sus manos sujetando uno de los mechones de azulados cabellos de ella, como si fuesen hilos de cristal.

‒ Shhh‒ lo tranquilizó ‒ solo piensa en el ahora, por favor ‒ a lo que él asintió, mientras ella lo tomaba en su boca. Hinata comenzó a alternar entre besos y lamidos por toda su longitud, para finalmente abarcarlo en su boca. Pudo escucharlo gemir, mientras sus manos lo seguían trabajando. Los largos dedos de Itachi se enredaron en sus cabellos, sujetándola y haciéndola aumentar el paso, cuando estaba al borde del clímax, Hinata lo sintió tratar de alejarla, por lo que se detuvo a pesar de querer continuar.

Tomándola de la mano, Itachi la hizo ponerse de pie frente a él y la besó con una fuerza y una pasión que le daba a entender a Hinata de sus sentimientos, de su deseo por ella. Terminando el beso, él la acarició hasta que sus rodillas se comenzaron a sentir como jalea. Con un empujón Hinata lo hizo recostarse en la cama y se montó sobre él. Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos, ella sobre él quien la miraba como hace tiempo atrás lo había hecho y la volvió a besar antes de cambiar sus posiciones.

Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrerla, haciéndola gemir, después de todo Itachi conocía cada punto que la hacía suspirar, los habían descubierto juntos en cada uno de sus juegos. Primero con suaves roces en su cuello, y clavícula, mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella gimiera para él, de a poco sus manos descendieron tomando sus senos, amasándolos y jugando con sus pezones hasta que estos estaban duros y erectos para él, con un último beso en su labio, la boca de Itachi comenzó a seguir la ruta que sus manos habían trazado.

Hinata disfrutaba de sus atenciones, cuando su mirada por accidente se enfocó en la caja, aquella caja que contenía el kimono que usaría en la boda del hombre que la hacía suspirar con sus caricias y por un momento se preocupó por aquella muchacha a la que no conocía, pero la que envidiaba con todo su ser.

Al parecer Itachi la vio distraída, por lo que aumento la intensidad, sus manos se dirigieron al vórtice entre sus muslos, ahuecándolo, su pulgar acariciando su clítoris, haciendo que una corriente la recorriera de cabeza a los pies, mientras sus demás dedos acariciaban sus labios esparciendo la humedad y el calor que se generaba en su centro. Haciéndola olvidarse de sus culpas.

‒Por favor ‒ Fue todo lo que Hinata dijo antes de que él se acomodara entre sus piernas, alineándose a su entrada, haciéndola gemir de anticipación. Con una fuerte estocada se adentró en ella, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Hinata podía sentir como él se movía en ella, todo se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

‒¡Tachi-kun!—gimió ella el apodo que le había dado de pequeña, cuando aún no pronunciaba bien su nombre, haciéndolo aumentar el ritmo. Hinata se abrazó a él, acariciando su espalda marcándolo con sus uñas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella llegara al clímax, volviendo a gritar su nombre mientras él seguía moviéndose en ella frenéticamente. Hinata se sentía en el cielo, extrañaba esa sensación que solo él podía darle, luego sintió como él también llegaba y vertía su semilla en ella, mientras el gruñía algo que sonaba muy similar a un "mía".

Pero ambos no estaban satisfechos, la larga separación, el deseo tanto tiempo contenido estaba fluyendo libre, Itachi hizo que ella se acomodara en cuatro, exponiendo su trasero hacia él, besando su espalda y cuello y acariciando sus nalgas, entro nuevamente en ella, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Habían pasado horas así, y ahora se encontraban exhaustos en la cama. Finalmente había terminado, Hinata sintió su corazón partirse al saber que nunca más podrían estar así juntos, su deber como herederos y futuros jefes de sus respectivos clanes era claro. Dar una descendencia pura, para ello debían estar con alguien de su propia estirpe. Sabía que sería duro, pero se prometió, que, a partir de ese día, todo sería olvidado, saludaría a la futura esposa de Itachi siempre con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su corazón se partía al imaginarla haciendo cosas como las que ellos habían hecho hace solo unos minutos con él. Con gran pesar, comenzó a levantarse cuando una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

‒ Hinata‒ La miró él con intensidad ‒ yo…‒ pero ella no quería escuchar lo que sus ojos le decían

‒ Itachi…no lo digas‒ le rogó ella, sabía que una palabra de él bastaría para derrumbarlo todo.

‒ Hinata ‒ repitió él, esta vez más fuerte

‒No‒ susurró ella, aguantando las ganas de llorar, el acarició suavemente su mejilla, mirándola fijamente

‒ Te amo.

Hinata no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas, ¿Qué harían ahora? Todo se había arruinado, lanzándose a sus brazos, solo logró decir entre sollozos

‒Lo sé…Itachi, yo también te amo.

Abrazados en aquel cuarto, ambos sonrieron con pesar, ambos sabían que las noticias harían enojar y entristecer a un montón de personas, que hicieran lo que hicieran jamás podrían redimirse lo suficiente. Pero también sabían que no importaba qué, su juego se había vuelto algo demasiado serio y no había vuelta atrás. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a separarse.

 **¡Uff! Eso fue cansador, la verdad me da un poco de miedo preguntarles qué les pareció, pero lo haré de todos modos. La verdad este es el cap más largo hasta ahora…y es el penúltimo. Sip, la historia se acaba en el siguiente, que es más que nada las consecuencias de lo ocurrido en este capítulo. ¡Pero no os preocupéis! Estoy pensando en hacer una historia hermana de esta, desde la perspectiva de Itachi, principalmente para entender aquellos vacíos de esta historia que era principalmente sobre Hinata ¿Qué les parece la idea?**

 **Además, les dejo esta recomendación: "** **Curiouser and Curiouser" de Valbino, es una historia de amor lenta, donde Hinata e Itachi deben aprender a vivir juntos tras un matrimonio arreglado por sus clanes.**

 **Finalmente, no me queda más que agradecer a todos los que han comentado, seguido y favoriteado esta historia, sin su apoyo no hubiese sido posible. Ya veremos cómo premiar su apoyo, por lo pronto, les envió un caluroso abrazo.**


	7. Consecuencias

**Hola a todos, antes que todo me gustaría pedir disculpas por el atraso al subir el final de este fic, pero como algunos sabrán, desde hace unos días Chile ha sufrido de lo que se conoce como "El incendio más grande de su historia". Miles de hectáreas quemadas, personas y animales damnificados, varios muertos y un pueblo que desapareció por completo bajo las llamas. Varias regiones han sido afectadas, yo provengo de la región del Maule, una de las que más se vio comprometidas, en mi ciudad no pasó nada, pero en sectores cercanos, gente que yo conocía y muchos más, no fueron tan afortunados y perdieron todo. Por eso me fui a ayudar en lo que pude hasta ahora, mi tiempo libre lo usaba más para leer otros ff que para trabajar en el mío (ya saben: yo soy lectora antes que escritora). He acabado ya mi voluntariado este domingo y habiendo descansado lo suficiente es que retomo esta historia, realmente espero que valga la pena para ustedes haber esperado tanto.**

 _ **Este capi va dedicado a cada bombero, brigadista, carabinero y voluntario que han luchado contra el fuego, a los mártires, así como a cada una de las personas que lo perdieron todo en las llamas, deseo de todo corazón que pronto puedan ponerse de pie.**_

Trataron de alargar su estadía, esperando que llegara el antídoto y encargándose ellos mismos de rastrear a todos los posibles afectados y víctimas de aquel cartel criminal, pero tanto la ojiperla como el de orbes oscuros entendían que no podrían estar lejos de la aldea eternamente.

El regreso a Konoha fue algo tenso, pero les sirvió a ambos para reforzar su determinación de estar juntos.

Hubiese sido más fácil para ellos separarse, caminar por el sendero que había sido trazado para ellos por sus familias y clanes. Casarse con quien era apropiado, con alguien que compartiera su dojutsu, formar una familia ejemplar y tener herederos dignos, guiarlos y cuando estuviesen listos, entregarles a ellos el poder y el peso de la responsabilidad.

A veces, mientras caminaban, sus manos se encontraban justo en el centro entre ambos cuerpos, las entrelazaban y avanzaban en silencio. Cuando se detenían a comer algo conversaban, principalmente sobre las consecuencias, qué tan preparados estaban para enfrentarlas. Y cuando la incertidumbre invadía a Hinata, solo le bastaba observar a Itachi para reafirmar su decisión, su tacto, sus besos y sus caricias le expresaban cuanto la atesoraba, cuanto la amaba y lo dispuesto que estaba a enfrentarse a todos para estar con ella. Y de cierta forma, ella sabía que similares pensamientos y sentimientos tenía Itachi con respecto a ella.

Cuando nada de eso bastaba, Hinata se alejaba un poco de Itachi y activaba su byakugan con discreción, observando con atención su vientre, a aquel pequeño cúmulo de chakra que brillaba dentro suyo, algo minúsculo que aún no tenía ninguna forma definida. Esperaba poder contarle a Itachi cuando todo estuviese arreglado.

Cuando se acercaron a la Aldea, ya no había rastro de duda en sus corazones, procedieron a informar a la Hokage de su misión, todo lo que era importante profesionalmente hablando. Habían pensado por un momento en pedir su ayuda y colaboración, pero este era un asunto de clanes y ellos eran herederos, al menos lo seguían siendo de momento, por su orgullo y el de sus respectivos clanes decidieron no involucrar a nadie externo.

Terminada la reunión, salieron de la torre en total silencio, Hinata e Itachi caminaron en silencio hasta el punto en donde ambos debían separarse. Ya no había dudas, era el momento de hablar con sus familias.

Hinata observó los ojos oscuros de Itachi, tratando de llenarse con su fuerza y con su amor, él pareció notar su necesidad y con suavidad la besó, lenta y tiernamente. El beso duró hasta que debieron separarse para respirar, con suavidad Itachi tomó un mechón de cabellos azulados entre sus manos y los besó.

‒ Iré por ti. Cuando todo termine iré por ti, solo serán unos días, nos acepten o no, así que …

‒ Esperaré ‒ susurró ella mientras acariciaba la masculina mejilla ‒ No importa cuánto pase, esperaré por ti, esperaremos por ti, no importa lo que ellos digan…

‒ Hinata…¿Estás segu…

‒ Shh ‒ lo silenció la ojiperla, con un corto beso ‒ nos veremos pronto ¿si?

Y con un asentimiento de ambos, cada uno continuó por un camino diferente a comunicarle a sus familias sobre su relación.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, siempre lo estaba cuando se trataba de hablar con el consejo de su clan, pero también tenía una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido, una que le daba la confianza de enfrentar la ira que pronto ella desataría en ellos, simplemente esperaba que su padre, su primo y Hanabi, su hermanita no la odiaran, que algún día la perdonaran por su traición.

Porque si bien no se arrepentía de nada, sabía que sus actos eran una traición a su clan y sus costumbres y sobre todo a la confianza que su familia había puesto en ella.

Cuando llegó, fue recibida con respeto por los miembros de la familia secundaria que cuidaban la entrada. Una parte de si, se preguntó si la tratarían de igual forma en unas horas. Con paso lento se dirigió al estudio de su padre, Hiashi Hyuga era un buen líder, algunos dirán que eso lo alejaba de su rol de padre y probablemente tendría razón, pero Hinata sabía que su padre la amaba, la sonrisa apenas perceptible que le dio al verla entrar era prueba de aquello ¿pero continuaría su padre sonriéndole en un futuro? ¿O será el rol de líder más importante y la despreciará para siempre? ...Ella debía aprender a vivir con eso, sabía que le dolería, pero vivir sin Itachi o ver a Itachi en brazos de otra mujer, seria mil veces más doloroso.

‒ Es bueno verte bien, Hinata, espero que haya sido una misión exitosa.

‒ Gracias Otou-sama ‒ respondió ella formalmente ‒ En efecto, la misión fue completada con éxito…co- con respecto a eso ‒ agregó aclarándose la garganta para ocultar sus nervios y tartamudeo ‒ debemos hablar, yo…

‒ Lo siento hija ‒ la interrumpió el mayor, mientras apuntaba a su escritorio lleno de papeles ‒ estoy ocupado en este momento, más tarde habrá una reunión con el consejo donde podremos discutir lo que quieras.

‒ Padre…

‒ Descansa Hinata, si tienes alguna copia del informe que entregaste a la Hokage puedes dejarlo en el escritorio ‒ dijo con distraído con documentos, sabiendo que no había caso en discutir Hinata asintió y abandonó la oficina. Con un suspiro deseó que su valor se mantuviera intacto hasta la reunión.

Pasó el tiempo con su hermana, pensando que quizás esos serían sus últimos momentos de paz con ella en mucho tiempo y también pensando en Itachi, en cómo estaría él, seguramente ya estaba conversando con sus padres, después de todo, él la tenía más difícil…el cancelar un matrimonio lo era, aún más si la mujer con quien se iba a casar era una buena persona… Y Hinata se sintió culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para alejarse del amor de su vida, llegado el tiempo se prometió buscarla y pedir su perdón en persona, era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

Al parecer su hermana se había dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría, Hanabi era una joven vivaz y observadora, así que no era extraño. La ojiperla agradecía internamente que su hermana no la cuestionara aún y simplemente se dedicase a mimarla, ella atesoró cada segundo.

Hasta que un miembro de la rama secundaria las interrumpió para anunciar que su presencia era requerida por el consejo. Con un fuerte abrazo a su, ya no tan pequeña, hermana y una súplica de perdón susurrada, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones del clan.

El comienzo fue normal, más que nada responder sobre su misión, al menos hasta que debió explicar lo que había ocurrido con Watanabe en aquel bar, sus palabras hicieron tensarse a su padre y hermana con preocupación y a varios miembros del consejo, seguramente estos temían por que estuvo a punto de ser obtenido el byakugan o quizás incluso por su castidad, si tan solo supieran que eso último hace mucho había sido entregado al heredero del clan con el que constantemente competían… Pensando en Itachi, aprovechó de recalcar que él la había salvado de aquel horrible destino, quizás así el golpe no sería tan fuerte.

Entonces supo que era momento de contarlo.

‒¿Has escogido a quien será tu marido? ‒preguntó, cambiando de tema, uno de los ancianos.

‒ Lo he hecho‒ respondió Hinata totalmente sería.

‒ ¿Y bien cuál es el Hyuga que desposarás? ‒ Hinata podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes, forzándose a respirar tranquilamente y mejorar su postura, respondió.

‒ Ninguno de ellos ha sido escogido, mi marido será Uchiha Itachi ‒ ante aquellas palabras un silencio sepulcral dominó el salón de reuniones, el peso de las palabras recién escuchadas exigía meditarlas antes de responder, Hinata podía ver el peso de sus palabras en la espalda de su padre

‒ No estamos para bromas Hinata ‒ le llamó la atención uno de los más respetados miembros del consejo y más firmes detractores de Hinata, su abuelo.

‒ No es una broma‒ respondió la joven con tranquilidad ‒ él y yo ya lo hemos decidido.

‒ ¡Insolente! ‒ bramó el anciano, asustando un poco a Hinata pero a la vez reafirmando su postura ‒ ¿Quién te crees para cuestionar las tradiciones del clan? Un líder debe cumplir con su deber y tu como heredera deberías honrar el tuyo. Siempre supe que eras alguien indigna de…

‒ ¡Pues entonces en este momento renuncio a ese puesto! ‒ exclamó Hinata cortando la diatriba del anciano, después de todo él nunca la quiso como líder del clan.

‒Te casarás con quien estimemos necesario ‒ dijo otro de los miembros del consejo, quien estaba más calmado ‒ Por supuesto serás castigada acorde a tu falta, aún estás a tiempo de retractarte.

‒ No lo haré ‒ reiteró la joven con vehemencia ‒ Estoy dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que estimen necesario, pero si he de casarme será con quien mi corazón ha escogido. ‒Ante aquellas palabras, los miembros del consejo comenzaron a lanzar una serie de amenazas cada una más horrible que la anterior, Hinata no se molestó en escucharlas, su mente se concentraba en Itachi, en sus ojos oscuros, su cabello negro en esa coleta tan propia de él, en su determinación al decirle que esperara por él, la voz de su padre la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

‒ Hinata ‒ llamó Hiashi, quien no se había pronunciado hasta entonces ‒ Si no te retractas, todo el esfuerzo que has invertido para alcanzar tu posición será en vano, entiendo que tu misión haya sido extenuante y traumatizante para ti y esto te impide pensar con claridad ‒ Si había una opinión que le importase o un rechazo que le doliese ese era el de su padre, su corazón se dolió un poco al ver que en vez de repudiarla, su padre le ofrecía una oportunidad, una de retractarse de sus palabras, una que no podía y no quería aceptar ‒ No es tarde para aclarar todo, te aseguro que no habrá castigo y tu marido jamás sabrá de esta confrontación ‒ los ojos blancos de él rogaban a los violetas de ella que aceptara su oferta, Hinata sintió ganas de llorar, internamente le pidió perdón antes de dar la puñalada final.

‒ Lo siento padre, aunque eso sería tentador, mi amor por él ya ha sido consumado…y no sería ninguna sorpresa si en estos momentos portara el fruto de mis sentimientos en mi vientre.

Sintió la sorpresa y dolor de los ojos de Hanabi como los de Hiashi enfocados en ella, ambos parecían decir con sus miradas _¿Qué has hecho?_ Parecían decir, estaba concentrada en eso cuando un fuerte sonido retumbó en la sala y el dolor comenzó a sentirse en su mejilla, su abuelo la había golpeado con ira y sin contención volteándole el rostro, hecho que repitió en la otra mejilla, esta vez haciéndola sangrar.

Había ocurrido tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir, pero aún de haberlo sabido, Hinata no se hubiese protegido. Una parte de ella, esa que le recordaba constantemente de su traición, creía que se merecía cosas peores.

‒¡Insolente! ¡Meretriz! ¡Mujer de poco valor! ¿Cómo osas manchar el nombre de tu familia? ...no eres más que una mujerzuela, el sello es poco para ti, ¡Me desharé del bastardo que portas, aunque sea a golpes! ‒ Podría aceptar cualquier castigo menos ese, con fuerza puso sus manos en su estómago.

Todos habían quedado anonadados, y nadie atinó a reaccionar hasta que lanzando insultos a la chica el anciano comenzó a apuntar sus golpes a su vientre…pero estos no llegaron, cuando levantó la vista vio a Hanabi protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y a su vez frente a un furioso Hiashi quien sujetaba la mano de quien era su propio padre. Otros miembros del consejo también habían reaccionado y sujetaban al rabioso hombre de piernas y tronco.

‒ Su castigo será decidido por el consejo y aplicado según se estime necesario ‒ trató de calmar las aguas el actual líder, su mirada se enfocó en sus hijas

‒Hanabi, lleva a Hinata a su habitación… está totalmente prohibido que abandone tu vista o su cuarto hasta que se le notifique su castigo o hasta que sean requeridas por el consejo ¿está eso claro?

‒ Hai, Otou-sama ‒ respondió la castaña, tras lo cual, con suavidad extrema ayudó a la peliazul a ponerse de pies y abandonar la habitación.

Hinata fue entonces, confinada a su cuarto, con solo la compañía de su hermana y de vez en cuando de algún guardia designado.

Si bien había esperado el odio y rechazo de todos, Hanabi se había mantenido fiel, e incluso la había perdonado por todo, llamándola _idiota_ con una ternura que Hinata no pudo sino relajarse ante aquel insulto.

Los días pasaron y en aquel aislamiento, Hinata pensaba en Itachi y en si él estaba viviendo algo parecido… ella simplemente tenía que cumplir su promesa y esperar…por él y también por su castigo. Entre tanto, se alimentaba y cuidaba como debía, en el complejo el rumor ya había sido difundido, lo supo porque a veces los miembros de la rama secundaria le pasaban de tráfico alguna golosina, las porciones de comida eran más abundantes, a pesar de estar castigada. Neji había llegado de una misión y había intentado hablar con ella, pero se le había prohibido, el consejo no era tonto y sabían que su lealtad era hacia ella antes que al clan, aun así le hizo llegar una nota que decía "Yo la protegeré", que la hizo llorar bastante. Hanabi salía solo cuando tenía misiones o había una reunión para determinar su castigo…siempre trataba de mantenerla informada de los avances, o si tenía alguna noticia sobre Itachi…lo único que sabía era que su matrimonio había sido cancelado. Él estaba cumpliendo con su parte, ella también debería hacerlo.

Había pasado más de una semana en esas condiciones, cuando fue llamada nuevamente a la sala de reuniones, allí pudo ver a su hermana con los ojos llorosos, a su padre totalmente decaído y a varios miembros que la miraban con una mezcla de desprecio y pena.

‒ Hinata Hyuga ‒ habló su padre, tratando de cumplir su rol de líder, Hinata podía ver el esfuerzo que eso le significaba, y se sintió mal por forzarlo a hacerlo ‒ el consejo ha llegado a una conclusión. Hideki-sama continúe por favor.

‒ Está en tus manos escoger entre casarte con un Hyuga o con el Uchiha ‒ comentó uno de los ancianos más neutrales que había en el consejo, sorprendiendo a Hinata ¿Le permitirían elegir? ¿Podría estar con Itachi? Los ojos llorosos de su hermana le indicaban que había algo más.

‒ Si decides mantenerte en el clan, no se te impondrá el sello hasta que tengas a tu hijo, si nace con el byakugan se permitirá que lo críes dentro del clan. ‒ _¿y si no tenia el byakugan?_ Hinata siguió escuchando con atención ‒ En caso de no tener dojutsu, se le permitirá vivir, pero deberás dejarlo al cuidado del orfanatorio. ‒Hinata abrió los ojos con rabia, pero no a las palabras si no a lo que implicaba lo que no era dicho: si nace con byakugan o sin dojutsu su bebé podría vivir, no así si tenía un sharingan.

‒Si en cambio, continuas con tu idea de estar con el Uchiha, no seremos tan nobles, es solo por insistencia de tu padre, nuestro líder, que se te dejará vivir. ‒ Hinata miró a su padre, pero no pudo ver sino arrepentimiento y tristeza en los ojos de él ¿Se sentía culpable de darle una oportunidad aún si era en contra de los deseos y consignas del clan? ‒ Como sea, muchos de los miembros del consejo han puesto en duda tu capacidad de cuidar tu dojutsu, los eventos recientes en tu misión asi lo demuestran ‒ Hinata apretó sus puños, sabía que usarían eso en su contra ‒ razón por la cual en cuanto escojas esta opción, tus ojos serán sellados con un fuinjutsu aún más poderoso que el que porta la rama secundaria, lo que disminuirá tu visión e inhabilitará para siempre tu byakugan, se te sellará además con el ave enjaulada y deberás ser esterilizada a fin de que no generes descendencia con nuestro dojutsu fuera de este clan. ‒ Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Hinata, no solo le quitaban su vista, sino además la posibilidad de ser madre _¿Entonces solo podré tener al hijo que ahora llevo en mi vientre?,_ como si adivinase sus pensamientos el anciano continuó ‒ La combinación de sellos será tan fuerte para tu cuerpo que el feto no lo soportará, abortarás de manera casi espontánea, serás además desvinculada para siempre del clan y no podrás contactar con ninguno de sus miembros al menos que sea en una misión, aunque probablemente debido a los sellos debas abandonar la vida como ninja…

Entonces la ojiperla dejó de escuchar, no importaba qué escogiera si o si deberá decirle adiós a Itachi o a su bebé, e incluso podría perderlos a ambos si este último nacía como portador del sharingan. Con una risa de desesperación comenzó a llorar tan fuertemente que casi no escuchó al anciano decir que tenía dos días para decidir o a su padre pidiéndole que se tranquilizara. El llanto fue tanto que su hermana, en su desesperación por calmarla, usó su puño suave para desmayarla. En aquel sueño no tuvo descansos sino pesadillas en donde cada decisión que ella tomaba terminaba en la pérdida de alguien querido, llorando aun en sueños, Hinata estaba totalmente ajena a la discusión susurrada que su padre, hermana, primo y guardián con el fin de salvarla de un destino triste.

Tras aquel mal sueño y la crisis inicial, no hubo más lágrimas, Hinata no reaccionaba. Para consternación de muchos, la que hasta hace poco había sido la gentil y amable heredera de su clan, se comportaba con un porte digno de una princesa, no lloró ni rogó, simplemente se sentó esperando, eso le había prometido hacer a Itachi…y aún si él no llegaba a tiempo, ella era una kunoichi. Una cosa estaba clara, no permitiría que dañaran a sus amados.

Pronto fue llamada ante la presencia de los ancianos, se sorprendió que su padre no estuviera presente dirigiendo la reunión, además se percató de la ausencia de otros ancianos, quienes de acuerdo a los informes de Hanabi, habían abogado por ella.

‒ Abuelo ‒ saludó ella, tomando posición de lucha

‒ Hiashi siempre ha sido muy blando con ustedes, es momento que como anterior líder corrija esto. ‒ y con un chasquido de sus dedos, un montón de miembros de la rama secundaria se lanzaron a atacarla.

Por un instante, Hinata dudó, podía ver y sentir la reticencia de ellos al atacar, seguramente lo hacían simplemente para evitar ser castigados, o peor aún asesinados, con la activación del sello. Comprendiendo la situación comenzó a noquearlos, uno por uno, con mayor facilidad que la que debería, pero algo le decía que ellos la dejaban ganar aún a costa de su integridad física.

Un grito ensordecedor se dejó escuchar.

Los ojos de Hinata se expandieron con horror enfocados en el anciano que la miraba con superioridad y los dedos extendidos. Un poco más adelante uno de los miembros que se había dejado derrotar primero se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor, en su frente brillaba el sello que estaba siendo activado.

‒ Si de verdad te importa la vida de este sirviente, harás lo que se te indique ‒ viendo como el muchacho convulsionaba en el suelo, Hinata bajó los brazos derrotada. ‒ ahora ven aquí, es momento de que seas sellada y elimines aquel bastardo Uchiha.

‒ Se supone que puedo elegir no ser sellada en el instante si me desposo con un Hyuga

‒ Como si fuésemos a dejar que ensucies nuestra sangre ‒ respondió el anciano mientras la golpeaba fuertemente en el vientre, en un movimiento que la tomó desprevenida. Hinata sintió dolor y desesperación al ver sangre entre sus piernas.

‒ Es hora de que cumplas tu castigo ‒ El anciano se lanzó sin miramientos a atacarla, mientras ella seguía mirando el líquido carmesí fluir.

‒ ¡Basta ya! ‒ La voz de Hiashi Hyuga se dejó escuchar mientras con un Hakke Kūshō repelía a su padre, alejándolo de su hija. ‒ Esta reunión se ha realizado sin conocimiento no autorización del consejo ni del líder del clan. ‒ Mirando al par de hombres que lo habían seguido los instruyó‒ Neji, llévate a Hinata. Ko, ya sabes que hacer ‒ Con un movimiento de su cabeza, ambos muchachos se retiraron del cuarto, Neji con una Hinata aún en shock en sus brazos.

‒ No se preocupe, Hinata- sama, todo estará bien… ‒ su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana.

Cuando abrió los ojos, una fuerte explosión sacudión la mansión y entre fuego y humo, malherido y con ojos sangrantes apareció Uchiha Itachi.

‒T-Tachi-kun ‒ lo llamó Hinata con voz quebrada ‒ ¡Tachi-kun! ‒ y como pudo se soltó del agarre de su primo y corrió a abrazar a su amado mientras lloraba…él había ido por ella, el dolor en su vientre la hizo caer, mientras más sangre caía entre sus piernas, él había ido por ella y ella no había podido cuidar de su hijo. Y ella pudo notar el momento exacto en el que él se dio cuenta, con una expresión de dolor y una pequeña lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, Itachi intentó consolarla.

‒ Shh ‒ la calmó él, secando sus lágrimas con sus manos ‒ ya verás como todo irá bien, él estará bien, pero debes calmarte.

‒ Lamento interrumpir, pero queda poco tiempo ‒ Neji habló recordándole su presencia ‒ síganme por favor, les dijo con urgencia, lo que hizo que ninguno dudara en acatar lo dicho.

En unos minutos llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de Konoha, allí los esperaba Hanabi bastante nerviosa, quien al ver a su hermana y su condición la recostó y comenzó a atenderla de inmediato, limpiando la sangre con un paño húmedo, Itachi a lo lejos conversaba con Neji, quien le entregaba unos papeles y un bolso. Hinata no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sabía que debía ser importante.

En eso estaban, cuando un agitado Ko Hyuga aparecía en el cuarto seguido de Sakura, la ninja médico sin mediar más que un saludo, comenzó a examinar a Hinata, tras unos tensos momentos en los que nadie habló, la joven pelirrosa sonrió con dulzura a la ojiperla

‒ Estoy segura que serás una gran madre Hinata, protegiste al feto usando tu chakra y musculatura interna como barrera, de ahí viene el sangrado. Ya curé el tejido dañado, ahora debes reposar. El alivio pudo verse en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, incluso en el del usualmente inexpresivo Uchiha, quien inclinando su rostro en signo de gratitud y respeto a la ojijade expresó su agradecimiento.

‒ Muchas gracias por todo Haruno-san, estoy en deuda con usted por salvar a Hinata y a nuestro hijo. ‒ Como si recién entendiera la relación de Itachi en aquella situación, Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente mientras miraba entre ambos herederos.

Al día siguiente, un pequeño grupo de gente se encontraba clandestinamente a las afueras de Konoha, Hanabi, Hiashi, Ko y Neji despedían a Hinata entregándole un bolso que tenía distintos pergaminos.

‒ Los hizo Ten ten ‒ tiene todo lo que puedan necesitar en este viaje.

Itachi observaba unos metros alejado el intercambio, cuando sintió una pequeña ráfaga de chakra bastante conocida para él, en efecto su primo, conocido como Shisui el del cuerpo parpadeante, apareció frente suyo portando en sus brazos a una de las pocas personas que siempre lo había apoyado.

‒ ¿Pensaste que podrías irte sin despedirte?

‒ Okaa- san. ‒ y en un segundo, se encontraba rodeado de los brazos de su madre, mientras era molestado sin piedad por su primo.

Tras realizar las debidas despedidas, y recibir abrazos e instrucciones de sus seres queridos, ambos amantes emprendieron su marcha hacia Sunakagure, la aldea que, por intervención de Mikoto, Hiashi y una muy dispuesta Tsunade, los acogería por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Pronto en la Aldea Escondida Entre Las Ojas surgió el rumor, donde dos valientes amantes, los herederos Hyuga y Uchiha, rompían años de tradición de endogamia en sus clanes, al enamorarse y al mostrarse abiertamente dispuestos a luchar por estar juntos, ignorando las quejas, amenazas e incluso súplicas de parte de sus familias, escapando con la ayuda de un puñado de aliados.

En una pequeña casa ubicada en la Aldea de la Arena, una joven peliazul leía una carta, mientras su esposo cuidaba de su pequeño bebé de tan solo unos meses quien dormía en sus brazos.

" _Querida Hinata_

 _¡Qué bueno es saber noticias tuyas! Gracias por la fotografía del pequeño Shiro, es todo un galán, pero no podía ser distinto con lo hermosos que son sus padres y sobre todo por su abuela. Muero de ganas de tenerlo en mis brazos, al parecer no falta mucho para que eso suceda._

 _El apoyo a los trágicos amantes de Konoha, es cada vez mayor y de a poco los clanes están cediendo en sus posturas. ¡Incluso Fugaku admitió que su unión no era tan mala! Sé que es su orgullo lo único que le impide ir a buscarlos en este instante y traerlos a su verdadero hogar aquí en Konoha (…) Hace poco tu padre nombró a Hanabi-chan como sucesora, lo que es genial, esa niña es una testaruda y está firme en su postura de cambiar las viejas costumbres del clan, los rumores dicen que se le ha visto constantemente en compañía del joven Sarutobi, ¡aunque ella no admite nada!_

 _Sé que Hiashi también te escribe a menudo, pero conociéndolo sus cartas son frias y aburridas y nunca te dice lo mucho que te extraña y se preocupa por ti, pero, aunque no lo creas le muestra a todo el mundo una de las fotografías que enviaste, claro que no me puedo quejar demasiado pues hago exactamente lo mismo. Ambos seguimos apoyándolos desde la distancia, no lo olviden, no están solos._

 _Pronto podrán volver, de eso estoy segura, mientras tanto te pido que cuides de mi hijo, haz que se coma todas sus verduras._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mikoto Uchiha"_

Terminando de leer la carta, Hinata no pudo evitar su sonrisa satisfecha, quizás las cosas no habían sido como las planearon, pero no se arrepentía de nada, cuando comenzaron aquel juego ninguno de los dos estaba consiente de cuáles serían sus consecuencias, un secreto tan profundo que solo ellos eran conocedores de su totalidad. Uno que jugó con el amor de su vida.

‒ ¿Alguna noticia de importancia? ‒ preguntó Itachi mientras se acercaba a ella, con su pequeño dormido plácidamente en uno de sus brazos. Hinata simplemente le entregó la carta y entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó y transformó luego en una carcajada al ver como el rostro de Itachi cambiaba al leer la carta de su madre.

 _FIN_

 **¡He terminado! (baile del fic terminado: punchi punchi)**

 **Este es mi primer fic y me siento super genial por haberlo terminado, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero es mío y me gusta a pesar de sus errores y falencias… espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también y por ello agradezco a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer, en especial a los que comentaron, favoritearon y siguieron esta historia, por su apoyo y consejo muchas muchas muchas gracias…espero que no se olviden de comentar este final también.**

 **Además, con el fin de agradecer el apoyo recibido por todos ustedes a lo largo de "nuestro secreto" y como mi único modo de gratificación es seguir escribiendo, les cuento que abriré un pequeño sorteo de promps. ¿Cómo participar? Si usted comentó, le dio al follow o favoriteó esta historia y tiene alguna idea o promp de esta serie y en especial esta pareja, sobre el cual le gustaría leer, déjela en los comentarios del último capítulo, ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Muy sencillo!, 1- sólo pueden participar del sorteo aquellas personas que hayan comentado/seguido/favoriteado hasta antes de la publicación del último capítulo y por tanto de este anuncio (los tengo identificados). 2- los promps recibidos hasta una semana tras la publicación de esta nota serán tomados en consideración (hasta las 23:59 hrs del 12 de febrero). 3- De los promps que cumplan con las condiciones anteriores, tres serán escogidos al azar para ser desarrollados en forma de oneshot o drabbles según yo estime adecuado. 4- (Y este es un premio a quienes comentaron más de una vez) Quienes hayan hecho más de un comentario, tendrán más opciones de ser seleccionados, pues se ingresará su nombre en el pool de concursantes el mismo número de veces en que comentaron. 5- Como modo de controlarme y obligarme a mí misma a cumplir, los tres promps seleccionados, deberán ser terminados y publicados a lo máximo 3 semanas desde su sorteo…eso me deja un mes para cumplir con todo el proceso, espero que lleguen promps si no habré hecho el ridículo pensando en tantas reglas jajaj**

 **(dato: este es el segundo final que escribí, el primero parecía no encajar en este fic, pero como son los mismos sucesos narrados de forma distinta probablemente lo publique como un One-shot asociado)**

 **Y la última recomendación en este fic es: "El precio de la paz" de la mítica Sasha, cuando actualizó este fic, chillé como ardilla, ¡me encanta! Y estoy segura que a ustedes también.**

 **Un abrazo, nos vemos**


End file.
